pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vashan/Team - GvG Condition Over
Why have two headbutts?-- 16:22, 11 November 2008 (EST) :Why not? Vashan 13:10, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::Because it's a fairly bad skill. McTai 13:11, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::In conjunction with the necromancer it performs good. In order to tap the full potential of daze, you need two of them. Vashan 14:01, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::Exactly. My point it, it's a very un-spammable skill which uses up 3/4 of your energy pool. - McTai 13:47, 13 November 2008 :::::Daze is one of the most hated conditions of monks. (perhaps just behind deep wound). I was thinking about using Quivering Blade but its daze depends on "moving" targets... + it only lasts 5 seconds. Even with the necro it's not really one hell of a time. I guess the 3/4 of mana, as you said, for headbutt is worth it, at least in this build. Vashan 14:02, 13 November 2008 (EST) Not seeing synergy between plague signet and RC. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:43, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::This is theorycrafting. Ok, your warrior uses headbutt, gets dazed, necro uses foul feast + plague sending. The necro can't do this twice at once (on both monks), so the dazed monk pings "I am suffering from the Daze condition!" or says it in vent chat or whatever, the other monk removes it because there is no cover condition. Therefore, you've wasted a crapload of your warrior's energy and your team's time to put on a condition that gets removed almost instantly. boom. - McTai 15:47, 13 November 2008 ::::::::Tbh, if that necro is going to PS that daze he's going to get dshoted ;o Brandnew. 16:50, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Oh, but it's Psignet, nvm me. Tai is a sucker for confusing me. Brandnew. 16:51, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::My bad. my rant still holds true. - McTai 16:53, 13 November 2008 :::::::::::Headbutt on one warrior -> foul feast -> plaque signet onto a suitable target, monks prefered -> cover your dazed with Enfeeble-> switch to another target -> Hypochondria, that target will then have all conditions (which must be spread before!) + dazed.-> cover it again. Monks can preprot the necro with guardian btw. Vashan 17:34, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Once again, theorycrafting. That whole thing is a looooong time with which monks can do their thing. (Draw conditions > mending touch will own this) - McTai 17:51, 13 November 2008 :::::::::::::Don't you think that if anyone removes it, it's right back there again? You got two headbutt, remember. I mean, of course you can remove it but it lasts with plaque signet ~49 seconds and it's covered. If you spam your conditions right, that monks can just heal themselfes... or not even that. With warriors pressuring the backline they will fall. Because RC is not enough to stop this. I love rotting flesh as the ultimate cover condition btw. I'm really confident that this works Vashan 17:57, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::This is a rare occasion where I'd want to see it tested first. also, you're basically devoting two elites and one whole player to something which just really isn't all that necessary. you could just use BHA or something. - McTai 17:59, 13 November 2008 :::::::::::::::Thanks for your suggestion. I have given up on the BHA Ranger a while ago, because you lose way too much damage to finish 'em off. Is RC a good choice in a condition heavy build? Some say it is nessessary, other say "better take SoD or something". Who's right then? Vashan 18:32, 13 November 2008 (EST) Vote Frosty, could you explain WHY this build is bad? Just because Headbutt is a bad Elite? I think you really should see the Team and no just one character, it's a team build... but hey, It's bad because Rawr doesn't play it? ... wtf :Because you only know how to tl;dr, and you didn't see the discussion above about how 2 monks remove conditions from each other.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:47, 21 November 2008 (EST) :: No, I read the discussion and I know how they remove their conditions, but think about it for a second, if what all the monks do, is removing their own conditions, then they cannot heal anyone else... It's not called condition over just for the dazed condition. That's a possible shutdown solution for their monks. Of course there are other ways. If you have a better idea i'm open minded for suggestions. Vashan 19:38, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::The problem is that 2 Warriors without a good elite, won't be able to pressure, daze will be on for maybe 5-10 secs at absolute max, in which case the other teams warriors will probably lineback and everybody will play defensive for a while. Rotting Flesh is just a joke to interrupt and overall it lacks in pressure and defense. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 21:27, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::By 'it' I mean the team ;o. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 21:28, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::::Perhaps changing the midline, would be a way, so that the warriors can still have their good ole' Elite. Two Paragorns with Spear Swipe? Then change the frontline to 1 sword and 1 axe ? Vashan 22:00, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Cripslash always works well with condition pressure but at the moment there is not point in even running pressure builds when spikes are so overpowered. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 05:16, 22 November 2008 (EST) You got a point there. *sigh* Vashan 05:38, 22 November 2008 (EST) Vashan :) Okey tbh, this build doesnt have ANY potential at all... Maybe add a Mesmer to shutdown RC but mostly it will... WoH will DRAW everything, RC will RC him.. Then done for the next 30sec.. Headbutt is bad overall, and overall cond pressure isnt that good in GvG as in HA.. THey will split you and Headbutt suckz in splitt^^ Just give upp =( Massive 09:58, 22 November 2008 (EST) Yeah. I know, now that the doors are wide open, split teams will kill this damn fast. running burning isle is the only way for this build to work properly and even there draw and RC ... kills it, if they are fast enough, or the warriors are snared and so on... without pressure the monks don't really care if they are dazed or not. That's also the reason why I moved it into my userspace. Perhaos Izzy will nerf everything else so Headbutt will work :P Vashan 11:13, 22 November 2008 (EST)